Provocation By Whistling
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: While on their way from school, Gumball and Darwin accidentally attract some unwanted attention and they must lose their pursuer before reaching their house. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is a little one-shot I had the idea for for some time so here it is! Without further ado, enjoy...**

One day, Gumball and Darwin were walking home from school.

The day has been tiring so far and the duo wanted nothing more than just get home, lay on the couch and watch TV for the rest of the day, maybe it will make them forget the fatigue caused by school.

In fact, they were so worn out that they haven't been paying attention to things happening around them, if not noticing a pile of crashed cars one on top of another after a vehicular accident implies anything.

"Dude, it's like the universe just decided to punish us today for the fun of it". Gumball said, almost in a whining tone while looking up at the sky, almost as if he wanted the universe itself to really hear that.

"It sure feels like that. I can't wait to get home". Darwin whined as well.

The two walked for some more time, almost enough time for them to regain some energy, which they lost most of back at their school.

They lifted their backs along with their morale, and they put on smiles, or at least they tried.

The walk was mostly quiet and peaceful, until the eldest of the two started to feel bored.

Darwin didn't know if it was on purpose or it was subconsciously, but his brother started whistling a random tune.

He decided to ignore it for now, since Gumball didn't have a whole lot to do right now.

Might as well let him have fun of some sort.

After a short while, the blue cat stopped and the silence came back once again.

However, it didn't last very long...

The two stopped at a house that was surrounded by a wooden fence.

That was the source of the noise that disturbed the silence.

"Did you hear that?". Gumball asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. What was that?". Darwin asked back, equally perplexed.

They waited for a few seconds...

The silence seemed to return, but they were still unsure.

"Maybe it was nothing". The kitten suggested while lowering his guard.

"Yeah, we're making this over-dramatic cause of the boring day we had so far". The fish responded as the slight panic he felt seconds ago vanished.

As they turned on their heels, they heard a sudden crash.

Sounded like something/someone collided with fragile wood and broke it.

With that analogy in mind, they observed the wooden fence quickly.

And that's when they saw a cube dog growling at them.

They haven't dealt with one in quite a while.

Still, they gulped real hard when it started approaching them menacingly.

There was one thing on their mind now.

RUN!

And so they ran at supersonic speed, metaphorically of course as only one creature can run at that speed.

In reality, they were panting heavily, trying to lose the canine before arriving at the house.

"Why is that dog chasing us?!". Darwin questioned frantically, loud enough for Gumball to hear him over the animal's barking.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask him yourself?!". Gumball shot back sarcastically.

While taking in account that he might trip and break a bone or two then get plastic surgery for free at the hands of a dog, Darwin started thinking as to why the cube-headed creature started chasing them.

Then he got it.

"The whistle!". Darwin yelled, having understood what happened.

"What?!". Gumball asked for clarification.

"That tune you whistled earlier must've triggered that dog's anger!". Darwin explained.

"How is that possible?!". Gumball asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Dogs react to whistling, don't they?!". Darwin retorted angrily.

"So it's my fault?!". Gumball asked in disbelief.

Despite the fast pace of the current situation, Gumball could see Darwin nodding his head with a disapproving look.

"Do you have proof?!". He demanded in frustration.

Having a great memory, the fish mimicked Gumball's whistle from earlier.

The two immediately noticed that the dog's aggression increased after that.

Darwin couldn't have looked anymore disapproving in his life. Gumball knew that well now.

"Okay then, I'm sorry for getting us in this situation!". He apologized, finally.

"Let's just try to lose it now!". Darwin declared.

After some more rounds of the cat-and-mouse game, the two brothers and their pursuer started nearing the Wattersons' residence.

"Gumball, look!". Darwin pointed up ahead.

Gumball realized how bad the situation became. He prayed a miracle would save the both of them.

And much to the duo's delight, that's exactly what happened.

A garbage collector's truck happens to pass by them, drawing the attention of the dog to it instantly.

As if the thought of chasing Gumball and Darwin was erased from its mind, the dog ran after the truck in the opposite direction, leaving the two in peace.

"Phew, that was a close one". Gumball commented.

Darwin nodded in agreement.

"You can say the universe wanted to worsen our punishment for today". He joked as a callback to what Gumball said earlier that day.

Gumball giggled a little before stopping.

"I'm feeling more tired now though". He complained again.

"On the bright side, we got home quicker!". Darwin chirped in response.

That brought a smile to Gumball's face

The two walked inside their house as Gumball wondered how Darwin could find a bright side in any given situation.

**Well then, that'll do it for this story! Hope you guys like it! Btw, I still haven't planned how many "chapters" will there be in "Dear Fanfiction Writers TAWoG Edition" but I'm sure I'll figure something out. It surely can go on forever if I wanted it to but all good things must come to an end (not that it's a good thing in particular). Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
